


The Three Fifteen From Sausalito

by GoddessofBirth



Series: The Commuter AU [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, at least not yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth
Summary: Chris extends an invitation.  It's no big deal.  Really.





	The Three Fifteen From Sausalito

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime between Seven Fourteen Northbound and The Theory of Multiplicity.

Peter looked at Chris as if he had just said he was planning to walk down the street naked.  Which was to say a combination of confusion, disbelief and just the tiniest bit of curiosity.  Chris took it as a good sign.   
  


“What?” Peter finally asked.   
  


Chris shrugged, leaning back against the kitchen island and taking a sip of water from his glass. “It’s not a big deal.  When work slows down I occasionally like to spend a few days at the San Francisco apartment. I just closed the McGregor contract and the holiday makes it a long weekend.  I thought you might be interested in accompanying me.”   
  


“You have an apartment in San Francisco? Christopher, you’ve been holding out on me.”

  
Had he not mentioned this?  He had, hadn’t he? “Well, yes, but I thought this trip we could stay across the Bay in Sausalito. There’s a B&B there that has these incredible beignets and they’re having a sidewalk art show on Saturday.  We can always take the ferry if you want to see something in the city or we could just bike across the bridge. The views are fantastic. It’s not a big deal,” he said again.

  
And it wasn’t. It really wasn’t.  He would have gone anyway, regardless of Peter.  It was just that it seemed like Peter was always in motion, always going from one thing to the next and sometimes Chris was exhausted just watching him.  Maybe he’d appreciate the chance to slow down for a day or two. Sausalito was good for that. They could spend a day or two there, then maybe drive up to Napa and Chris could show him that off the list winery in Calistoga he’d discovered a few years back.  And if Peter liked that, maybe he would like to go with Chris to France this coming summer.   
  


It wasn’t a big deal.   
  


Peter examined him, a slight tilt to his head, and Chris forced himself not to fidget, to take another sip of his water and return Peter’s stare calmly. He didn’t try to push Peter or convince him. That was never the way to get Peter to do anything. In a lot of ways parenting Isaac had prepared him for Peter.  Which was a vaguely uncomfortable thought.   
  


“Let me get this straight. You want to abscond with me in 48 hours to a place where sidewalk art shows and biking are the highlight of entertainment.”   
  


Chris opened his mouth to protest, slightly offended despite his best intentions but Peter steamrolled on.   
  


“Where we will stay at what is undoubtably a charming bed and breakfast - don’t think I haven’t figured out you’re secretly a snob, Chris - with the opportunity to sleep in without you running to meetings, and with no chance your children will walk in on us at the most inopportune times?”   
  


If Chris were the blushing type, he would probably be turning red.  That incident ranked somewhere in the top ten most horrifying moments of his life, and that included the time a deal in Moscow had gone ass up and he’d had to shoot his way out of an FSB encounter.  At least they hadn’t been naked on the couch when Isaac had sauntered in, although Chris’ shirt had been rucked up under his armpits and his pants undone. But Peter’s head had probably blocked Isaac from seeing -    
  


Chris cut off that train of thought and willed his cheeks to cool down.   
  


“I can guarantee there will be no children walking in on us. And we don’t have to bike. Walking is perfectly acceptable. The town is small enough.”   
  


“And if necessary we can go to the city for a real meal?”   
  


“There are plenty of good restaurants—” He stopped himself from playing Peter’s game. “Yes.”   
  


“Okay.”   
  


“If you don’t want to it’s— what?”   
  


“I said okay. Sounds exciting. I haven’t been to a dead end town since your interference forced me to abandon what was, I should remind you, a very lucrative business in Puerto Varas. I’m sure it will be very nostalgic.”   
  


Chris would not bring up the illegal and borderline unethical nature of said visit. Or that Peter’s decision to abandon it had been a choice based on his concern with what an Argent might want with his niece and by extension his nephew. They had had that argument enough times.   
  


“I don’t think anyone will be trying to arrest you in Sausalito.”   
  


“Even better.  Well then—” Peter snagged his suit jacket from the back of a bar stool. “I’m off.”   
  


“But— we were going to dinner.”   
  


Peter was already backing toward the door. “Christopher, you have just informed me we are going on vacation in two days. That means packing. And shopping. I have nothing suitable for small town tourism. I’ll see you Thursday night.” Then he was gone, the door clicking shut behind him.   
  


A slow grin spread across Chris’ face. He picked up his phone and opened his chat app.  Noah and Melissa were usually online now.   
  



End file.
